


First Comes Love, Then Comes Baby, Then Comes Marriage

by ella_rose88



Series: Stories from ag-fics challenges [12]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen, Humor, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 22:17:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ella_rose88/pseuds/ella_rose88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen and Morgana go wedding dress shopping...</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Comes Love, Then Comes Baby, Then Comes Marriage

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as part of the [Fic Battle 2.0](http://ag-fics.livejournal.com/90196.html) over at [ag_fics](http://ag-fics.livejournal.com/). The prompt was: _Maternity Bridal Wear_ from [yaezaki](http://yaezaki.livejournal.com/).

"Bloody hell! Stupid  _fuc-fudging_  dress!"

Morgana suppresses a giggle as she hears her brother's fiancé/best friend curse loudly from her changing room. Gwen rarely swears, but when she does, it's usually because it has something to do with her brother. Though, this time it isn't necessarily because of a bad thing he has done. Rather it was just unexpected, and not entirely planned.

"What's wrong?" She asks her loud enough for her to wear. Not hearing a response, she is about to knock on the door, but nearly gets knocked over when Gwen opens it. Morgana stumbles back, lucky that she didn't fall. Relief washes over her face, until she sees Gwen in the fifth wedding gown she has tried on that day.

Knowing that laughing would definitely not be a good idea, especially in Gwen's condition, Morgana brings her hand to her chin, like she is thinking it over. But truly the gown looks hideous on her. It's a strapless ball length gown that comes out in a huge skirt at her waist. And while it has an amazing pearly, laced design on it, it just doesn't suit her.

"It doesn't fit," Gwen whines, as she tries to pull the zip up behind her frustratingly. "I'm too fat! I blame for brother for this!"

"It's not fat," Morgana reassures her, "It's a baby and you know that despite my brothers many, many flaws, you love him."

Gwen only huffs.

"Really, Gwen I know you don't want to hear it because you wanted a 'normal' wedding dress," Gwen tries to cut her friend off, but Morgana continues on over the top of her, "but I think we need to go to a Maternity Bridal Shop."

And while Gwen doesn't want to hear it, she knows her best friend is right.

Hours later, Gwen opens the door buggered after trying dress on after dress and being 6 months pregnant doesn't help.

"How did it go?" Arthur asks her as he wanders from the kitchen, tea towel in one hand.

"Not too bad." Gwen replies, before dropping a kiss upon his lips. "Mmmmm what can I smell?" She asks referring to the glorious aromas drifting from the kitchen.

"It's surprise!" He winks at her before distracting her by asking her another question, "Did you have any luck today?"

"Maybe," and Gwen winks back.


End file.
